


How Rinaldo Saved the World

by JadeTheThief



Category: Dice Funk Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheThief/pseuds/JadeTheThief
Summary: Rinaldo x GorfinaxOriginally written/posted after season 1





	How Rinaldo Saved the World

Rinaldo slammed into the tree, head spinning. Helplessly, he watched as the man who was once Lonnegan drew ever closer to Anne. Struggling to his feet, he gripped his daggers and lurched forward. Anne… Must protect Anne…

The buzzing sound in his head, which had stalked him since Stoneroot but had been growing louder by the minute, suddenly shifted. Rinaldo stopped, pressing a hand to his forehead as the tempo increased, forming into words.

“Want it…” it spoke.

“Need it…”

Rinaldo frowned, flamboyant moustache drooping. Who the hell is saying this? Nervously, he glanced down at his pack, where the Orb of Gorfinax was safely stashed away. No longer an orb, it had softened into a ball of meat, squishy and moist, and now, Rinaldo noticed, throbbing visibly.

“Guys?” Rinaldo looked to Anne, then to Allana. “I think I know what to do!” Unhooking his belt, he loosened his tunic and let his pants drop to the ground. Taking the orb in hand and ignoring the shocked and mortified stares of all the onlookers, he gripped his rigid boner with his other hand and drove the orb down onto it.

The meaty sphere flashed bright red as a gasp of pleasure echoed through Rinaldo’s mind. The man who was Lonnegan fell to his knees, bent over, ass raised submissively. “Ohh…” he moaned, face rubbing in the muddy ground. “More… Give me more…”

“Whatever you say, Gorf-baby.” Rinaldo winked, thrusting deeper into the orb. The Lonnegan avatar clawed at the ground, moaning with pleasure.

Anne sat on her moose, looking on from a distance. “Rinaldo!” she whined. “Now’s not the time to be goofing around! Put your pants back on and help me fight this fool!”

“Yessss…” Gorfinax’s voice spoke, echoing in stereo from the mouth of Lonnegan and the buzzing psychic sound. “Oh my me, that feels great… Harder! Faster!” Rinaldo obliged, resulting in a cacophony of sighs and cries of pleasure.

Allana raised an eyebrow, not entirely confused to this sight but definitely not expecting it. Feeling a softness in her hand, she looked down to see the Fang of Gorfinax had transformed into a thick, meaty rod. Grinning coyly, she tossed it to Rinaldo. “Hey, I think you’ll need this.”

He caught it deftly, winking to her. “Okay, Gorfy,” he eyed the orb. “You ready for this?”

An eager panting told him that he was.

Getting on hands and knees, continuing to hump the orb, Rinaldo reached to his backside and thrust the former fang up his ass. Gorfinax’s voice screamed with pleasure, knocking Phiro and her men unconscious with the shockwave of his orgasm. Rinaldo’s body shook, trembling with ecstasy as he came into the orb, even as thick, milky white globs oozed out of his anus.

Anne tilted her head, glancing from the half-naked, sticky Rinaldo to Lonnegan’s body laying on the ground, a broad smile on his face. The meaty tendril connecting him to the stone lay limply behind, only quivering slightly. “Did… did you beat him?” she asked hesitantly.

“I think so…” Rinaldo nodded, straightening his hat. “Though I expect he’ll be pretty pissed when I don’t call in the morning.”


End file.
